Safe and Sound
"Safe and Sound" is the eighth episode of Danger Rangers. Plot At Midtown Middle School, a pelican teacher explains that the hottest planet is Venus (oddly, Mercury is closer to the sun). Before she can ask who can tell her whatever it is, she hears one of her students, Martin, listening to loud music. She takes his CD player and headphones away and chews him out for listening to music in science class, which is an inappropriate time and place to do so. She tests it, but no matter what she does, it's too loud. She tells Martin to have the school nurse check his ears because of concern for permanent damage. Back at the headquarters, Burt attempts to tune Fallbot's inner drives, but it tickles. This is disrupted when the same loud song from earlier is being played. It is shown that Sully is playing a Decibulls' music video and lip-syncing to it. The rest of the Rangers are curious and put in their ear gear. They find it out. After the music, the team told them the music is little loud. Squeeky knew that the Mount Rushmore got nosebleed from the base. Sully told them that the Decibulls are the famous band of all and he needed that for that live concert. Kitty says the vibrations are okay; if the music is noisy, they can damage the hearing. Sully always using the ear gear to turn up the volume and he can all the vibrations and none of that. The team told him to turn it off, but Burble plug it off. Burt can test it out, so if it's malfunctions with the system or music CD. SAVO had an emergency problem, so Mateo, Danger Ranger Junior, told them that there's something going on the school and they're removing everybody. The Danger Rangers are on the way to Los Angeles. (More to come) Knuckles put Sully inside of amplifier. Kitty told Sully to use sign language. Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Science Teacher *Police Officer *Martin *Carl *Lizard Boy (cameo in Martin's science class) *Coyote Girl *Mateo *Andy *Buck Huckster - the Decibulls' manager and the main antagonist. *Knuckles - Buck's bodyguard and the secondary antagonist. *The Decibulls *Mega-Star Record Executive *Background Trio Quotes *'Knuckles:' The only thing you can get is lost. *'Sully:' Guys, I don't think the Decibulls would do that on purpose! They love their fans. Kitty: Stop defending them, Sully. Sully: I'm just saying, give them the benefit of the doubt until we know for sure. *'Buck Huckster:' So, I was just tellin' the lads how great you sang. Sully: Ah, I'm nothin' like you guys. Buck Huckster: No, no, what was it, that number you did out there? Ah. (sung) Hey hey hey! Ho ho ho! If it's too loud, then you say "no." Buck & Sully: (sung) Hey hey hey! Ho ho ho! If it's too loud, then you say "no." *'One of the Decibulls:' Why don't you watch our show from the wings, Sully? Sully: Wow! Could I? Decibull Drummer: Be our guest. *''(Sully's Savo watch beeps)'' Kitty: Sully, what's going on backstage? Have you figured out---? Sully: No time to talk, Kitty. I'm about to go on stage and open for the Decibulls. Kitty: Sully, what are you talking about? Sully: It's a dream come true! Ha-ha! I'm gonna be a star! We'll talk after my show! But, uh, well, Kitty, I'm gonna quit the Danger Rangers, and og on tour with the Decibulls. Burble & Kitty: 'What? ('Squeeky: Snap out of it, Sully!) Sully: I'll get you guys backstage passes after my set! Ciao! (signs off) *''(Knuckles has trapped Sully in a giant speaker and plugs in the outlet cables)'' Knuckles: Don't worry! You won't miss the show! I'm givin' you a front row seat! (laughs) *'Security Guard:' Is it going in the red? Kitty: No. That's my Savo. *'Kitty:' (in response to Sully's signing) You're trapped in a speaker in the recording truck behind the stage? We're coming! *'Kitty:' Show's over, buckaroo. *'Kitty: '''I knew there'd be no living with him once he got to meet his idols. *'Fallbot:' Oh, guys! I heard the Danger Rangers are gonna be in a real music video! I love heavy metal! In fact, I am heavy metal! Locations *Hollywood *Los Angeles *Midtown Middle School *Civic Ampitheater Songs *Protect Your Ears *It's All Up to Me *Play It Loud (played repeatedly in the story proper, not as a song segment) Miscellaneous * Decibulls * Mega-Star Records * Savo watch Trivia * This isn't the first time the secondary antagonist is named Knuckles. At least one is named so in ''The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (aka The Swan Princess: The Secret of the Castle for certain releases) (the main antagonist of that work being the sorcerer named Clavius). * Pamela Adlon and Kevin Michael Richardson both appeared in Adventures from the Book of Virtues, with Adlon primarily as the voice of Zach Nichols and Richardson as the voice of Plato. * Adlon, Charlie Adler, and Richardson also both did voices in The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, with Adlon as the blue-feathered McNugget, Adler as Hamburglar and the purple-feathered McNugget, and Richardson as Grimace. ** Coincidentally, "Adler" and "Adlon" are an alliteration. * Speaking of which, Adler voiced both main and titular characters and the Red Guy in Cow and Chicken, with Adlon as the voice of Sow in at least one episode. * For once, a real-life person is referenced, as one of the Decibulls mentions Tony Orlando. * Human pictures are shown in the building where the Decibulls are rehearsing. One even resembles Elton John. * That goes double for the human ear in the background of the title card. * Neither Burt nor Gabriela joins this mission, this being the first episode in which only the mammals go on a mission. * Sully never apologizes to the other Danger Rangers for being about to quit, nor do they apologize to him or to his favorite band for assuming they were to blame for the dangerous sound level. * When Martin and the others cheer for the Danger Rangers as they chase Buck, one of the crowd members resembles Kitty as a little girl. * It is mentioned that Fallbot once bathed in the washing machine's spin cycle. * Tasia Valenza and Jodi Carlisle's appearance in this episode is the reverse of that in the Wild Thornberrys episode "Gobi Yourself Up": in that episode of that program, Carlisle is a major actress, while Valenza guest-starred; in "Safe and Sound" of this program, on the other hand, Carlisle was a guest-star, with Valenza as a major actress. * One of the Decibulls mentions the title of the Beauty and the Beast song "Be Our Guest." * Fallbot is playing of Mr. Tambourine Man by The Byrds. Goofs *During the part where Sully uses the jackhammer, the space between Kitty's head and right arm are filled in pink. *Kitty's hands are pink. *When Squeeky is trapped by the sombrero and Burble picks it up (with the strap under Squeeky's chin and in his fists), there is a line from the fronts of Burble's ankles curved to the back of his heels. *When one of the Decibulls says, "You roll," the left horn of the bull on his shirt turns brown like the wearer's fur. Gallery Rockstar Sully.PNG Rockstar Sully 2.PNG Sully (16).PNG Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that End with a Song